


A Stray at Garreg Mach

by FedMoose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedMoose/pseuds/FedMoose
Summary: Seteth is not sure what to make of Byleth Eisner. He knows one thing for certain, however. One should be careful around strays.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Stray at Garreg Mach

When Miss Byleth Eisner had first arrived at Garreg Mach monastery, Seteth had been less than impressed. She was young, untested, and certainly not well-versed in etiquette. In fact, as he watched the mercenary simply stare warily back at the archbishop after being asked her name instead of engaging in the proper formalities, he was put in mind of the many stray cats which wandered the grounds.  


Her piercing blue eyes constantly scanned the room, as if keeping watch for potential threats. Or prey, he mused, aware that his expression had now slipped into a scowl. She padded lightly over the flagstone of the archbishop’s chamber. While the others raised echoing footfalls which irritated his sensitive ears, Seteth could barely hear hers among the clamor.  


When Lady Rhea offered Byleth Eisner a prestigious teaching position at Garreg Mach, he was convinced his preoccupied thoughts had caused him to mishear. But no- Lady Rhea had apparently taken leave of her senses and welcomed a bedraggled stray off the street straight into a critical role within the school.  


One of the first lessons he’d shared with Flayn once she’d finally rejoined him was to treat the monastery strays with an abundance of caution. With their unknown histories and temperaments, there was no telling when one of the seemingly friendly creatures could turn vicious. This was a lesson that Flayn had merrily ignored, and he often found his daughter feeding fish scraps to grateful felines when she thought he wasn’t watching.  


Seteth had no intention of ignoring his own teachings, however. He would have to reason with Rhea and convince her to rescind the appointment. If he could not convince her to reconsider, then he would monitor Miss Eisner himself.  


\-------------  


Months later, and Miss Eisner still called to mind a cat whenever he thought of her. Seteth found himself thinking of her more and more often, of late.  


It had started with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Her lithe and graceful movements on the battlefield were nothing short of breathtaking. Although she left the majority of actual combat to her students, there was no question that she had full control over the field as she stalked into enemy territory and issued her commands. The Deer had won handily that day, helmed by a predator.  


In the weeks that followed, he found himself observing her with a less critical eye. Her students adored her, and she was clearly training them well. At the very least, she would not be an embarrassment to the proud tradition of Garreg Mach.  


At first he had found Miss Eisner to be unreadable, perhaps even unfeeling. Seteth realized now that he had been mistaken. Much like twitch of a cat’s tail when irritated, or their slow blinks of contentment, the professor too had her tells. They were subtle, but unmistakably there once he knew what to look for.  


Once, when she had visited him in his office seeking advice on lance techniques, they’d somehow gotten onto the topic of fishing. He’d been startled to see the barest ghost of smile as she waxed on about her favorite times of day to try for bass.  


Seteth found himself inexplicably pleased to have elicited that small reaction from her and was struck with the thought that it would be lovely to see again.  


\------------------  


When Seteth’s world crumbled around him, when Flayn was taken, his nerves were too frayed to accept the sympathy that so many of his colleagues tried to foist upon him. And yet it was agony to be alone with his anxiety and fear.  


The professor visited him daily. After having given her report on the state of the investigation, she would simply sit by him for a time before departing to continue the search. She offered no words of comfort, and he was grateful. The mere act of existing with him with no expectation of conversation was unexpectedly soothing, and he found himself clinging to her visits like a lifeline as the days crawled by.  


It was the professor who reunited him with Flayn. The relief he felt when he saw his daughter safe and sound in the infirmary nearly brought him to his knees.  


His profuse expressions of gratitude were cut short by the professor interrupting him.  


“I did what needed to be done. Now rest.”  


And with her customary abruptness, she turned on her heel and left.  


Seteth found himself compelled to obey that order, which had been delivered with the same confidence and authority as the commands she gave her students in combat. As he finally allowed himself to settle in his chambers and drift to sleep, he dreamed of the monastery cats.  


\------------------  


The third fishing float that Miss Eisner gifted him was a bit awkward to receive. He was charmed that she thought to give him something related to one of his favorite hobbies, but what did she think he was doing with all these fishing floats? Eating them? Seteth was again reminded strongly of a cat, this time proudly offering dead mice to its favorite human.  


The next week when she padded through the door to his office with yet another carefully wrapped gift, he accepted hesitantly. She watched expectantly as he opened it, and he pulled back the paper fully expecting yet another fishing float.  


Instead, he was delighted to find several sachets of fine ginger tea.  


The surprise must have registered on his face, as the professor softly said “Flayn mentioned ginger was one of your favorites.”  


“It is indeed! Thank you, this is a lovely gift.”  


He hesitated a moment. Then acting on a sudden urge,  


“Miss Eisner. Would you… can I share a pot of tea with you sometime? Perhaps tomorrow?”  


One of her rare smiles lit across her face.  


“Please, just Byleth. And yes. See you in the gardens tomorrow, then.”  


She took her leave with her usual brusqueness, leaving Seteth to digest the conversation.  


Just Byleth? He was to have tea with _Byleth_ tomorrow. Yes, that sounded wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Pseudo-sequel to A Father-Daughter Talk, but only kinda. ;) Hope you enjoy! Might have another chapter or two for this one up my sleeve.


End file.
